A Peaceful Radiance
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Radiant Garden. A world that has gone through good times and hard times, along with it's residents. But, for once in a long time, peace returns. WishingDreamer5's Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden 50 Theme Challenge.
1. Restoration

**A/N: Yay! I'm doing another challenge :) This one is really interesting and I wanted to give it a try! But as I was writing this morning... I felt like I was failing already... xD haha Anyway, this is WishingDreamer5's Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden challenge. The first chapter, Restoration, isn't the best... **

**But, I hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any KH characters, or this challenge. **

_**.::Restoration::.**_

Three residents of Radiant Garden, which was once called Hollow Bastion, stood outside and gazed all around, amazed at the warm glow it was now giving off.

"Our home… It's finally been restored to the way it was before." Aerith, a woman with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail with kind green eyes, said in a sweet, soothing voice.

"Well, mostly. At least its giving off the familiar radiant glow it used to have before." next to her was Leon, a male brunette with blue eyes, who rarely showed much emotion, said in a cool voice and smiled softly.

"I love it! Everything is perfect! I feel so warm on the inside!" and then there's Yuffie, a hyperactive but joyful black haired ninja, who was now running around happily, enjoying the familiar warmth the town gave her. Leon and Aerith watched their friend in amusement and chuckled softly.

But Aerith had been thinking about something.

"Leon… do you remember, when we were really little, how we met so many people?" she asked out of the blue. Leon thought for a second and nodded.

"Yeah… why do you ask?" well, there were a few people Leon remembered. Some, he didn't remember on purpose.

"I don't know… they just came up in my mind." Aerith looked down at the ground, her bangs falling in front of her face, which Leon noticed. "I wish… they were here." Leon sighed and closed his eyes. He knew how Aerith felt. It had been so long since they had seen their old friends, and they weren't really sure what happened to them. He looked back at Aerith and placed a hand on her head, making her look up.

"Don't worry, I miss them too. If they were here, the whole town would really be back to full restoration." Aerith looked up at him. Well… he did have a point. "But I'm sure wherever they are, they're in a better place now." Aerith smiled at this.

"Yeah…" Leon moved his hand off her head and looked back at Yuffie, who was running full speed at them.

"Oh no…" he saw the go-happy look in her eyes. She had something in mind. Which scared Leon.

"YOU GUYS! What are you doing just standing there! We need to have a celebration, RIGHT NOW! To Merlin's House!" and this is exactly what Leon feared… Yuffie had grabbed both his and Aerith's arms and dragged them back to Merlin's House, to have a celebration.

**A/N: So... yeah, this wasn't... too bad, but it was all I could think of. This was hard for me to write actually xD Next is Flowers and that should be a fun one to do! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	2. Flowers

**A/N: Okay, now this one was better for me to write :) and definitely fun to write! **

**Enjoy! **

**_.::Flowers::._**

"Cid, you better have the tables set up with all the decorations I got yesterday! Merlin, sprinkle some magic in this place. Leon! Please be more careful with those pink ribbons! AND WHERE THE FUDGE IS ZACK!" today was Aerith's birthday, and Yuffie decided to throw a surprise party for her, making her in charge of everything and everyone that she forced to help out. The party was currently held at Merlin's house.

The door opened, revealing a tall, spiky black haired boy with striking blue eyes, walking in. "Chill Yuffie, I'm right here." when Yuffie saw him, she almost blew a fuse.

"Zack! Why were you outside? I told you to stay inside this house! Aerith _cannot _know you're here yet!" Yuffie pointed an angry finger at him. It had been a while since they've seen their friend Zack, but coincidence that he shows up today of all days, which was perfect.

"But wh-"

"No questions!" and Yuffie hid him behind some random stuff. And now she went out to gather some flowers. Aerith loved flowers, so she gathered all different varieties that grew around the town. She had a special thing planned.

_Meanwhile…_

"Um, Cloud… is there any reason you wanted to take a walk with me today?" Aerith was with Cloud, taking a nice walk around town.

"Uh… well, it is your birthday so… I thought it would be nice to let you take a walk around and enjoy the wonderful things in town." Cloud replied, struggling with his words. Though the real reason was mainly because Yuffie forced him, of all people, to keep Aerith occupied for the whole day until the surprise party for Aerith's was all set up.

"Oh, well, you didn't have to but, thank you Cloud." Aerith smiled, appreciating his kindness.

They walked around almost everywhere, until Aerith became a bit weary from walking around too much, but it was perfect since it was almost time for the party anyway. Cloud brought her back to Merlin's house and, being a gentleman, opened the door for her. Inside, Aerith saw it was pitch dark, causing her to be confused and curious. She looked at Cloud, wondering if he had any clue what was going on, but he only shrugged at her, and urged her to go inside. So, she did. But once she stepped inside the familiar house, lights illuminated the place.

"Happy Birthday Aerith!" and she saw all her friends and residents of the town jump up from behind some furniture and flowers rained down from above. This surprised Aerith a little bit, but she had a big smile on her face. She saw Yuffie run up to her and placed a hand-made flower "crown" on top of Aerith's head and grinned.

"Yuffie… don't tell me…"

"Yup! It was my idea to throw a surprise party for you Aerith! Just take it as a birthday gift from me." Yuffie laughed. Aerith hugged her tightly and thanked her for doing this. "And there's more." Yuffie mentioned when Aerith let her go.

"What do you mean?" but she heard a familiar voice speak behind her.

"Happy birthday Aerith." she quickly turned around and saw Zack, holding a rose out to her, smiling.

"Zack…?" her eyes were wide with shock and her cheeks turned red. Zack had placed the rose in her hair and grinned. They shared a small moment together…

"Alright, lets get this party started!" that is, until Yuffie yelled aloud happily. Everyone cheered and celebrated.

Aerith was so glad to have such great friends.

**A/N: Yay, Aerith's birthday xD I guess this corresponds to the theme, at least I hope it did :) I put some Aerith and Zack fluff in there... Yes, I somehow brought Zack back! I had to... They're such a cute couple! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	3. Ninja

**A/N: yay, I'm glad I'm doing good so far with this story :D I'm having tons of fun with it as well ^^ Thanks to _WishingDreamer5 _for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapters so far :) This one is pretty funny xD **

**Enjoy! **

_**.::Ninja::.**_

It was a quiet afternoon. The residents were no where in sight. Or, at least that's what it seemed…

Yuffie, Zack, Leon and Cloud were hiding themselves. They were currently playing a game Yuffie made up, called Ninja. She forced Leon and Cloud to play, since they weren't doing anything.

Leon was hiding behind Merlin's House, but he heard a noise nearby. Thinking it was Yuffie, he quietly moved to a different spot.

But suddenly, he felt something odd, and he saw that the bottom of his pants were pierced with shurikens and it made him stuck to the ground.

"Ha! Got you Leon!" and in a flash, he saw Yuffie run past him. Leon sighed. This game definitely wasn't his forte.

Next was Cloud. He was on high alert and watched out for the crazy ninja. Every noise he heard, he looked to see if it was her.

At one point, he heard a loud bang from behind and he turned around, but saw nothing.

From above, Yuffie was coming down, and pushed Cloud down by his shoulders, and did a front flip, pinning him down with four shurikens made the final touch.

"Yes! Cloud is down!" and she ran off. Cloud groaned and glared at the ground.

And the last one was Zack. He was atop Merlin's House and saw everything that just happened. He was a bit freaked out. He knew Yuffie was good… but not _that _good… This scared him a little.

He jumped off and started walking and watching carefully. He wasn't going to be defeated so easily by a _girl_.

For a while, he saw no trace of Yuffie, which was a good thing… but not a good thing. Zack, ignoring that though, folded his arms behind his head and walked in a carefree manner.

"Hey Zack." Yuffie appeared, walking next to him. Zack, being so carefree at the moment, didn't react as scared as he should have.

"Oh, hey."

"Whatcha doin'?" Yuffie smiled.

"Oh, just trying to hide from Yuffie and-" he finally had a sudden realization and he screamed when he saw Yuffie. "Y-Yuffie! Where did you-" before he could finish, Yuffie pinned him to the wall of a random building, with those endless supply of shurikens of hers. Zack sighed and cursed himself for his carelessness.

"Whoo-hoo! I won! I won! I am still _the_ ultimate ninja!" she was jumping up and down with joy from winning the game and still claiming the title of "Ultimate Ninja Yuffie".

**A/N: haha, yeah, I wanted to add something like this on here :) Every time I see "Ninja" I always think of Yuffie xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	4. Baby

**A/N: It has been a while since I've updated this story... but I've got a nice new chapter for ya! :) And it's pretty funny/cute ^^ **

**Thanks to _WishingDreamer5_ for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**.::Baby::.**_

"Where's Aerith and Zack?" Yuffie asked and looked at Leon, Cloud and Cid. No one really answered her. Cid was busy doing work on the computer, Leon just sighed, and Cloud just shrugged. But then, someone knocked at the door, causing Yuffie to make a dash for the door, opening it. She was happy to see Aerith, but she saw a baby in her arms… and Zack was with her…

"Hi Yuffie. Sorry we're late." Yuffie's jaw dropped and stared in shock at the baby.

"Hey, what's with the baby?" Leon asked, walking up to them.

"Oh, Zack and I-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ZACK! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR SWEET AERITH!" Yuffie, with angry tears in her eyes, lunged at Zack.

"W-Wait! Yuffie, it's not what you think!" Zack, scared and confused, tried to avoid Yuffie's crazy attacks.

"Yuffie!" Aerith shouted, making her stop her attempt from killing Zack. "Nothing happened between Zack and I…" her face was red with embarrassment. The blackette was confused.

"But the baby-"

"I'm gonna _get to that_." she grabbed Yuffie's ear with her free arm and pulled her away from Zack, who was relieved he didn't die. "An elderly woman wanted us to babysit her grandson. So, I just wanted to bring him here." Aerith explained more clearly.

"Ohh…" Yuffie smiled and looked at Zack. "Sorry for almost killing you Zack." she still continued to smile…

"_She says that with a smile…_" Aerith, Leon and Zack thought.

The two walked in, Aerith sitting on the couch, singing to the surprisingly still sleeping baby. Yuffie walked towards her and smiled, looking at the cute baby.

"Knock, knock." and the door opened again, revealing a brown haired girl. Cloud immediately looked up when she came in.

"Hey Tifa." the gang said in unison.

"Aerith, it's time." was all the girl said and Aerith quickly stood up.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she turned to Yuffie and gently handed the baby to her. "Please babysit him until I get back. Don't worry, I won't be long." Aerith said quickly and ran off.

"Wait, Aerith!" but the door shut and they were gone. She sighed and looked down at the baby.

"What was that all about?" Zack asked, walking up to Yuffie.

"Not sure…" the ninja smiled down at the sleeping baby, but then Zack looked down at him, and poked his nose.

"Gotta admit, he's pretty cute." he smiled. But the baby blinked his eyes open and then he started to cry, shocking Yuffie and Zack.

"What the! Good job Zack!" Yuffie yelled angrily at him.

"I didn't do anything!" the spikey blackette defended. The two argued constantly, in front of the baby.

Leon and Cloud were leaning against the wall, watching in amusement. Cid was, still, working on the computer.

"Think we should stop them?" Cloud asked. Leon took a moment to answer.

"Nahh. They're fine." he replied, with a slight smirk on his face.

The two were now trying to calm the baby down, but failed. And seeing that they couldn't do anything to quiet him down, they started crying along with the baby.

"Aeeeeerrriiiiiithhhh! Come back!" and they whined and cried like babies.

**A/N: poor Zack... he's always being abused/yelled at by Yuffie... xD And yes, this was quite comical, no? :) and of course cute! haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	5. Eyes

**A/N: This story challenge is really fun to do :) Just wanted to say that... xD **

**Thanks to _WishingDreamer5_ for reviewing! **

**Enjoy! **

_**.::Eyes::.**_

Leon and the others were sitting at the table, ready to eat dinner. They were all waiting on Cid, who was making the food tonight.

While waiting, Leon just started looking at everyone's eyes. He really wasn't sure why, but he was bored and didn't really want to mingle, so he focused his attention on the different eye colors of his friends.

Well, lets see. Zack had bright blue eyes, filled with… well, a mixture of odd emotions. But somehow, Zack's blue eyes were a little too bright for Leon's liking.

Next was Aerith. She had light green eyes full of kindness. Occasionally, those eyes would stare at Zack, and Leon noticed it many times. Aerith's eyes were cool, but then again, she was probably the only one out of their group with green eyes.

Then there was Cloud. They were a dark blue, but not too dark. To most people, Cloud's eyes looked solemn and cold to the world. But Leon and the others knew that they weren't always that way. More like… mysterious. You had to really figure Cloud out to really understand what he's feeling. It's just how he was.

And now we have Yuffie. Her dark brown eyes literally screamed mischief and a bit of strangeness. But that was Yuffie for ya.

Cid was currently making dinner, so Leon couldn't evaluate his eyes. Not that there was nothing much to evaluate in the first place. Cid was an old, grouchy man…

But then there was Leon himself. Was there anything significant to describe his eyes? Most likely.

Eyes sure do give off powerful meanings.

"Leon!" Leon snapped out of it and looked to see that his friends were staring at him strangely.

"What?"

"You kept staring at us. And you looked like you were deep in thought." Yuffie poked his forehead, in which case, she received a glare from Leon. He didn't like being poked.

"Is everything alright Leon?" Aerith asked in concern. He turned to the over-worried brunette, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just paying attention to everyone's eyes, that's all." Leon saying it like it wasn't strange or anything… But, that was his mistake.

"Our eyes!" and now everyone else had started looking into each other's eyes, wondering if there were any problems, or just commenting on them in general. Yuffie began poking people's eyes, which caused some commotion…

Leon slouched in his chair.

He had to open his big mouth.

**A/N: Eh, I guess this was okay :) A bit boring, since it just talked about people's eyes xD haha**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Mischief

**A/N: yeshh, it's finally Friday! I'm definitely happy :) haha **

**Anyway, thanks to _WishingDreamer5 _for reviewing last chapter. And yes... Leon is very random xD and actually, now that I think about it, Cloud and Zack do have the same eye color... odd... **

**Oh well... Enjoy! This chapter is a bit funny and dedicted to the amusing duo of Radiant Garden :D **

_**.:Mischief:.**_

Isa was walking around the town, looking for a certain spiky red-head. He turns his head for one second, and Lea disappears on him.

"Ugh, Lea… Where are you?" the blue haired boy was getting quite frustrated with his said "friend".

Isa definitely did not like the fact of Lea roaming around aimlessly in the town. One, because it's Lea, and two, he causes mischief wherever he goes, which is the only kind of fear Isa has, and is somehow always the blame for Lea's actions.

He finally found his friend behind a building, clearly up to something.

"Lea!" he deliberately grabbed Lea's shirt and pulled him back. The spiky red-head looked up and was grinning at his friend. Isa _knew _that grin. "What did you do _now_?" he demanded, wanting to know what mischief Lea could have done today_. _

"Okay, okay, watch that Moogle right there!" Lea pointed to an innocent looking Moogle, just walking around.

"Lea, what have I told you about messing with Moogles?" Isa groaned, noticing Lea now holding an almost invisible wire that was connected to the Moogle's small foot.

"Shh!" they watched the Moogle. Lea was almost about to burst out in laughter, while Isa was just shaking his head in disapproval.

The Moogle continued to walk around in a peaceful manner, until Lea tugged at the wire with a sudden jerk, and it made the poor Moogle trip and fall. This made Lea burst out in laughter, and Isa sighed.

"You are one odd guy." he grabbed Lea's shirt and dragged him away.

"That was hilarious! I love messing with those Moogles!" Lea was still laughing like a maniac, so Isa continued to drag him away, in a more rougher way.

"Next time you cause mischief, I will purposefully come over to your house and lock you inside your room for the whole day. And I will take away all your entertainment, so you won't be able to do anything." Isa threatened, in full detail, making Lea stop laughing immediately and he looked up at his best friend.

"Hey! That is not fair! Isa, you can't do that to me!" and Lea went on and on, refusing to be locked up. "Besides, I can totally just sneak out through the window!" Lea smirked, now thinking of ways to escape.

"I'll find a way to lock the windows." Isa countered, smiling.

"Hmm… I'll dig my way out!"

"Through your own home?" Isa asked, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes!"

"Your parents would kill you." the bluenette responded, shaking his head. "Besides, even if you were to escape, I'd just find other ways to lock you up." Lea groaned at this.

"Ughh, do you want to ruin my life? You're supposed to be my best friend! Meanie!" Lea crossed his arms, glaring at his friend who was still dragging him. Isa looked away and laughed.

"I am your best friend, idiot. I keep you of trouble and try to stop your mischief." he said simply. Of course, Lea didn't understand this concept, nor did he get it at all.

But they were soon interrupted by the Moogle that Lea messed with. It was, clearly angry, and began hitting Lea on the head. Isa watched in amusement, laughing, while Lea was trying to get the Moogle to stop.

And Lea learned his lesson.

Don't mess with Moogles.

**A/N: Poor Lea... and the Moogle xD bwahah. This is definitely something I can see happening lol **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	7. Cry

**A/N: This is, once again, dedicated to Lea and Isa :) I love this duo! lol And I had to put them in with this chapter xD **

**Thanks to _WishingDreamer5 and PrismRain13_ for reviewing! :D **

**Enjoy! **

_**.:Cry:.**_

"Stop crying! Hey- Hey!" Lea was in a crisis. He had accidentally stepped on a little girl's flower, and she was now practically bawling her eyes out. "Please stop crying! I did not mean to-" the small girl in front of him had cried even harder. "Kairi! Shh! Look! Look at my face! Look!" now Lea was making weird, ridiculous faces, hoping to cheer her up. The crying little girl, Kairi, stopped crying for a moment to stare at Lea, but his odd facial expressions just scared her and it made her cry even more.

Her crying began to draw a crowd.

"Jeez… I hardly know this girl, and yet she's crying like I killed her hamster or something…" he muttered to himself. He crouched down to her level and tried comforting her again, but his attempts failed.

Meanwhile, Isa was walking around aimlessly, until he heard a little girl crying. He followed the noise, but saw a large crowd.

"Hm. That's odd. Something important must be going on." he was ready to walk away, but he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Please stop crying! You're gonna make _me _cry!" Isa froze. What did Lea do _this _time?

He made a dash towards the crowd and pushed through. And, as he expected, he saw Lea with a crying Kairi. He shook his head, and went up to Lea, smacking him on the head.

"Lea! What did you do _now_!" Isa demanded.

"All I did was accidentally step on her flower, but I didn't mean to! I didn't see the flower and now she's crying and I can't get her to stop! Now I'm gonna cry!" Lea was now, literally, crying on Isa's shoulder.

_"You're such a child." the bluenette pushed him away and left for a minute. _

"Isa, wait! Don't leeeeaaaavveeee!" Lea cried. Isa came back with a bluebell flower and smacked Lea. Then, he crouched down to Kairi's level and gave her the flower.

"Here you go." Kairi's crying eventually stopped, and she looked at the flower.

"It's pretty…" she whispered, staring at it in amazement. Isa smiled, and gently wiped the girl's tears away. She giggled and hugged the blue haired boy tightly, surprising Isa. "Thank you." Isa found this a bit awkward, what with the crowd, and Lea, saying "Aww…".

"Kairi dear! Time to go home!" an elderly woman showed up and saw Kairi hugging Isa, making the old woman smile.

"Coming grandma!" Kairi let him go and ran towards her grandma, showing her the flower Isa had given her.

"Aww… hey Isa, do I get a flower too?" Isa glared at his best friend, who was smiling stupidly. He grabbed the red head's ear and dragged him away. "Ow! Isa! Let go! I have sensitive ears! I was just kidding! Let goooo!" Lea begged, but Isa ignored his cries.

**A/N: haha, yes, Isa is so kind xD poor Lea, always being abused/in trouble. **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	8. Pain in the

**A/N: Now this was quite a fun chapter to write xD and, again, I bring in Lea and Isa... but don't worry, Ven is in here too! :D haha **

**Thanks to _PrismRain13 and WishingDreamer5 _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy!**

**_.:Pain in the…:._**

"Leon! Aerith!" a small girl with black hair was running, as fast as her little legs could go, to two other kids standing beside a large house.

"Oh, look, it's Yuffie." one of the kids, another girl, but she had brown hair, waved to the running girl, Yuffie. The boy next to her, sighed.

"Wonder what she wants _this_ time." he said calmly, yet annoyed. Yuffie reached up to them, smiling.

"Hey guys! Wanna play Hide-and-Seek with me!" she asked, hoping they would say yes.

"No." the boy, Leon, stated firmly, but Aerith elbowed him.

"We would love to Yuffie." she smiled, but Leon groaned.

"Yay! Okay, lets see who's-"

"Wait. We need more people to play with." the brunette piped up, looking at Yuffie. Sometimes he got tired of playing with the same games with just these two girls. Yuffie thought for a moment, but found that she couldn't think of anyone, but looked around to find some people. She noticed a familiar duo walking by, and another boy was with them.

"Hey! What about those guys?" she asked, pointing at them, making the other two look over. Before they could answer, Yuffie was already running towards them. Leon sighed, but he and Aerith went to go follow her. "Heyyyy!" the small blackette called to the trio, making them stop and look.

"Who's that?" the blonde boy asked curiously.

"I think I know who that is… but I forgot her name." Lea said bluntly, making the other two boys sigh.

"Hey, hey! Do you guys wanna play Hide-and-Seek with us!" Yuffie asked when she reached them, Leon and Aerith behind her, staring up at the trio.

"Hide-and-Seek? What a childish game." Isa stated, sounding annoyed.

"I love Hide-and-Seek!" the blonde grinned.

"Sure, we'd love to play!" the red head said happily.

"Yay! This is going to be fun!" Yuffie cheered. "But, you guys are older sooo…. You're all it!" and after saying that, the three kids ran off, leaving the older trio blinking in surprise.

"Aw man! I hate being it…" Lea pouted.

"Well too bad. You made us play this game, now lets go find them." Isa dragged Lea by force, with Ven following behind.

The three boys began looking everywhere for the children, but it almost seemed it was impossible to find them…

"Gah! Where are they?" Lea asked, looking around, squinting to see if he missed anything.

"Well, we are playing Hide-and-Seek with children… They usually find some good hiding spots." Ven mentioned, looking around also.

"I can't believe I let you two idiots agree to play this… I never liked Hide-and-Seek. Especially with such children. Pain in the neck." Isa was pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed and in quite a grumpy mood.

"You didn't have to play with us Isa!" Lea argued.

"You're the idiot that agreed!" Isa glared, and the two began to pointlessly argue. Ven, on the other hand, was still looking for the children. But that's when he spotted the three, hiding behind the fountain.

"Oh, look! I found them!" the arguing duo stopped and looked over, and they all noticed that the three kids were fast asleep. "Aw, they're asleep." Ven smiled.

"Wait! They were here the whole time? Ugh, what a simple hiding spot!" Lea flung his arms in the air, flustered. Isa stared at the kids, and shook his head.

"Again, pain in the neck." he sighed.

**A/N: This was an adorable chapter! ^w^ haha Definitely loved writing this one :D **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	9. Happiness

**A/N: Such a loooong time since I have updated this story... sorry about that you guys D: been sooo busy, it's just.. ugh. Anyway, this chapter was a pretty good one, I think so :) **

**Thanks to _KC-Chan13, Puti Puripi, PrismRain13, and WishingDreamer5_ for reviewing! :D **

**Enjoy! **

**_.:Happiness:._**

"Has anyone seen Yuffie?" Zack had entered Merlin's house, a lost look on his face. Leon, who was sitting on the couch, reading, looked up at Zack.

"She's been in Merlin's room all day and won't talk to anyone for some reason." he stated calmly, continuing to read.

"Wait…" Zack became even more confused. "_What? _We're talking about Yuffie here! What the hell happened-"

"_Please _leave, and ask your questions to Yuffie herself. I'm trying to read." Leon snapped, very annoyed now.

"I will!" like a child, Zack stuck his tongue out at him, and was making his way to Merlin's room, but even before reaching the door, it had burst open, revealing a concerned Aerith. "Hey." Zack smiled, but he was a bit worried when he saw her face.

"Oh, Zack." Aerith smiled upon seeing him, but she still looked concerned.

"What's up? You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just… it's Yuffie. She's sad." Zack couldn't believe it. Yuffie… _sad_? Is that possible?

"Well, why? What's wrong with her?" he asked, a little concerned.

"She and Cloud got into an argument earlier. Cloud called her a really bad name, Yuffie got upset, and now she's in there, and refuses to come out." Aerith explained briefly. Zack glared at the ground upon hearing this.

"I'm gonna talk with Cloud." and after saying that, he stormed off, going to look for the spiky blonde.

* * *

><p>Cloud was found atop the roof of a random house, thinking about the argument he just had with Yuffie, and shook his head, disappointed in himself.<p>

But then, he heard something odd.

It sounded like scratching…

"Gah! Damn it, can't get a grip." Cloud recognized that voice and turned over, looking down to see a familiar face.

"Zack?" he called, wondering what the hell he was doing. The blackette looked up and pointed an angry finger.

"Cloooooooud! Get your ass down here, _now_!" he demanded. The blonde sighed and dropped down from the roof, standing in front of him.

"What?" before getting an actual answer, though, Zack grabbed Cloud's arm. "Hey-!"

"No talking!" Zack stated firmly as he dragged the confused blonde.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a solemn looking Yuffie was sitting on the bed, thinking of the argument with Cloud. She wanted to fix it… but she didn't know <em>how<em>.

Suddenly, there was a tap at the window, which made her look up. She blinked in confusion when she saw Zack. He was motioning her to open the window, which she finally got up to open it.

"What are you doing?"

"Come outside." he smiled. She raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't want to." she tried to back up, but Zack grabbed her arms and pulled her out the window. "Zack! Let me go or-" Zack turned her around, and what Yuffie saw, simply amazed her.

"Surprise!" Donald's three nephews, and Cloud, had presented Yuffie with a large tub-full of all different varieties of ice cream.

"Ice cream… So much ice cream…"her eyes sparkled. Cloud walked over to her.

"Yuffie, about the argument, I-"

"ICE CREAM!" and she pulled out a giant random spoon, running towards the ice cream. Cloud blinked.

"She'll forgive you after eating the ice cream." Zack chuckled, and Aerith had walked up, smiling.

"How'd you know Yuffie loves ice cream?" she asked, happy to see Yuffie all better now.

"Psh, ice cream brings happiness to everyone." Zack grinned, and there were some children digging in on the ice cream. At some point, even Zack got some ice cream for himself.

But all that mattered at the moment, was that Yuffie was happy, which made everyone happy.

**A/N: yes, I had to add a sad Yuffie... a very big shocker! But, in the end, she got ice cream xD lol which is all good! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
